Amor Eterno
by Biocry
Summary: Murdoc anhelaba la banda perfecta, ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar que con un pacto al gran señor de demonios? Mientras el exito está en el punto de mira, el demonio invocado como vocalista irá aprendiendo a como vivir en el mundo humano y desarrollar aquello que en el esta prohibido. Las emociones... y los sentimientos.
1. I

_"Deja al hombre mas malévolo con un niño y verás lo capaz que es de crear otro"._

Murdoc Alphonce Niccals no empezó con ninguno de los pies indicados. Tras nacer, el pequeño había sido abandonado por su madre en la puerta de la casa de quien sería el origen de su repulsivo ser.

Si bien Sebastián Jacob Niccals (dependiendo de quien pregunte por él) no era mas que un alcohólico, mujeriego y maleante que poseía mas reconocimiento que un villano de telenovela.

La conducta que le transmitió al pequeño quedó tan marcada, que esta le jodería la existencia por mas años de lo previsto... Además de darle el don de fastidiar verbalmente.

Se transformó en aquello que aquél malnacido era. Con sus creencias Satanistas en la mano, el repudiado ser comenzó una oleada de fechorías que se destacaban por el amplio uso de música heavy metal en estos sucesos.

Con un acuerdo malévolo y asquerosamente secreto, ya que el mismo Lucifer jamás se enteró, Murdoc Alphonse (Ahora "Faust", en símbolo del cumplimiento del trato) Niccals obtuvo el bajo del mismísimo Satanás. "El Diablo".

Tras varías bandas fracasadas, el bajista se hallaba en la cuerda floja de la aplastante realidad del fracaso.

Como dice el dicho, "Ante situaciones difíciles, medidas drásticas"

El mismísimo bajista se hallaba acudiendo a lo que vendría siendo la llave del éxito. La carta trampa de su mazo.

\- **¿Otro más? Ya bastante gente me pide éxito en la música, ¿Sabés? ¿Qué no se puede ser original con sus deseos? **

El gigante y temible rey de demonios miraba a Murdoc con aburrimiento, siendo este uno de los pedidos mas frecuentes, ya estaba muy aburrido.

\- No... Quiero un vocalista con dotes celestiales.

Entonces hubo silencio, el gigante se mostró intrigado por ese punto del pedido.

\- **Interesante. ¿A qué se debe?**

\- Mí asombroso talento vocal no es bienvenido por la crítica, así que deseo uno con las estadísticas de un dios. Alguien que vaya más allá de lo estipulado. Mí alma sería un buen trato, ¿No?

\- **Hmm... Concedido. ¡2D!**

A lo lejos, un individuo que afilaba una enorme hoz se detuvo ante el llamado. Lentamente, este se levantó, demostrando los 2 metros de largo que poseía. Se dió la vuelta, mostrando que su rostro era cubierto por una capucha, parte de una túnica unida a un pentagrama, y se aproximó.

\- **Tengo un trabajo para ti. Dejarás tu servicio de recolección y te volverás el vocalista de una banda hasta que este sujeto muera o pague el precio, puedes conservar tu guadaña mientras estás en el mundo humano.**

\- Espere, ¿Él será el vocalista?

Murdoc estaba atónito. Si se lo proponía, ese sujeto podría degollarlo con facilidad.

\- **Su talento es sobrenatural. Prefiero que sea él a tener que darle el don del canto a otra persona. Si tu mueres y pagás, el sujeto "maldito" no perderá los dones y deberé traerlo al inframundo para que los de arriba no me vengan con reclamos.**

\- Ya, ya. ¿Algo más?

\- **Hmm... El tiempo se acabó, tu alma será mía en cuanto tu banda caiga en manos del fracaso futuro ¡Ha, ha, ha!**

Y con esas palabras, el pacto estaba sellado.

* * *

Murdoc se despertó y observó a su alrededor. Estaba sentado sobre un enorme pentagrama dibujado en el suelo.

La habitación olía a tabaco, células y bacterias muertas y algún que otro gas originario de una flatulencia.

\- **Este lugar apesta. Esa mujer se cagó encima y creo que está muriendo.**

En un rincón, el sujeto encapuchado sacaba la enorme guadaña de su túnica y se preparaba para darle un corte a una de las mujeres de la pila, que arrastraría su alma al inframundo.

\- Que lastima, hacía buenas mamadas. ¡Toma esas maletas y sígueme!

\- **Pero... Mí trabajo...**

\- ¡Estas de licencia, zoquete! ¡Andando!

Rápidamente, ambos empacaron las cosas en un antiguo Vauxhall Astra y se dispusieron a empezar su gran aventura.

* * *

\- **Allí masacraron a una supuesta bruja hace décadas. Debo admitir que un humano tarda menos en obtener una cocción completa que en un cerdo.**

\- ¡¿Podrías hablar de algo que no se refiera a tu antíguo trabajo?!

Silencio. El demonio señaló una esquina de la autopista, ignorando el rostro cocinado de ira de su nuevo amo.

\- **Ahí murió una familia de gatitos hace años...**

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

\- **¿A dónde nos dirigimos?**

\- Grrr... Búscamos a un baterista.

\- **Ya, ¿Y dónde lo hallarás?**

Murdoc sonrió de una manera atemorizante.

\- **Tu no debes de cuidar niños seguramente...**

\- ¡CÁLLATE, YA!

Aún con el familiar ambiente de ambos, la aventura estaba lejos de comenzar.

Murdoc tenía al vocalista... Y prontamente, un baterista.


	2. II

El 17 de agosto de 1997 comenzó con un violento resonar en "Big Rick Black's Record Shack".

Saliendo de la tienda, en la que se oía una sirena de alarma contra robos, un enclenque verdoso arrastaba a un robusto sujeto de piel negra desde los 2 enormes brazos que tenía.

\- ¡MAS RÁPIDO, SACO DE HUESOS GIGANTE!

La alarma dejó de sonar, mientras que aparecía 2D pisando vidrios y caminando con tranquilidad.

\- **No me dijiste que tú plan consistía en un secuestro. Desactivé la alarma en lo que jalabas** **de él.**

\- ¡CIERRA EL PICO Y CORRE! ¡TU CORRE!

\- **Relajate, nadie puede detenerte conmigo a tu lado...**

Tomó al neoyorquino, sorprendiendo a su amo por la brutal fuerza que tenía, y lo depositó en el asiento trasero, siendo incapaz de pasar su trasero. Guardó su guadaña al saber que no tendría mas utilidad.

\- **Oh... Tenemos un problema.**

\- ¡Sube al techo! ¡La policía está cerca!

\- **Mínimamente cierra la puerta. Su trasero excesivamente grande matará a alguien en el camino.**

Se detuvo en la puerta del conductor para chasquear los dedos y volver al lado del demonio.

\- Buen punto, la puerta se romperá si la dejo así. ¿Ideas?

\- **Lo pateo...**

\- ¡Queremos meterlo en el auto, no violarlo!

\- **¿Tan enfermo estás? Yo decía de empujarlo con el pie, ya que si empujamos con las manos, probablemente nos trague.**

Murdoc suspiró.

\- Mete su culo gordo y que no arruine el tapizado.

De un empujón suave a una nalga, el robusto pasó exitosamente, quedando su rostro, embolsado con un saco, contra el vidrio.

\- **Perfecto. Ahora...**

Sirenas. La policía estaba en la esquina.

\- ¡Sube, ya!

\- Ya voy, ya voy... Pareces mí tatara-abuela.

Al estar casi ajustado en el techo, el auto aceleró, provocando que su rostro diera con el pavimento y lo arrastrara a velocidad.

\- ¿Los ves?

El conductor asomó el rostro al retrovisor izquierdo, notando al encapuchado con el rostro contra el suelo y el pie fracturado y enganchado al limpia parabrisas trasero.

\- ¡Oh, por Satanás! ¡Esto no estaba en el plan!

Con todas las sacudidas y la velocidad, el secuestrado despertó, notando las manos y pies atados.

\- ¿Qué... Qué esta ocurriendo?

\- **Despertaste...**

Una mano removió el saco, denotando a un joven de cabello azabache con la carne del rostro flameando en el aire, todo cubierto por una capucha.

\- ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡CARNE PICADA!

\- **Emm... No, yo soy** **2D, protector de la tercer puerta del infierno, vocalista y tecladista de la banda.**

\- ¡¿Eres tecladista?!

Murdoc se sorprendió por esta nueva información.

\- **Con un talento sobrenatural, de hecho. Él es Murdoc Niccals, bajista y líder de la banda.**

\- **¿Qué? Oh, viejo, no puedes hablar enserio. Estoy secuestrado por un monstruo y un loco, ¿Qué más me puede pasar en la vida? Russel, ¿En qué diablos te has metido?.**

Russel Hobbs, había pasado por la muerte de sus amigos y la pena del tener cargar con sus almas (Raíz de sus ojos blancos como la nieve), el que el asesino siguiera andando por ahí ocasionando más caos, aquel que tenía el rostro de la mismísima muerte. Obviando esto, él había obtenido sus sorprendentes dotes musicales a base de sus amigos y había ubicado un nuevo y forzado rumbo en su vida por ello.

\- **El corazón... Eres el corazón de la banda.** **Has sido acechado por fantasmas. Tu alma es valiosa y muy poderosa.**

Los ojos de aquél ser eran negros, profundos, pero mostraban algo que Russel no tardó en descifrar. El azabache lo veía con curiosidad y el cuello probablemente fracturado.

\- Tu alma... Agoniza. El fuego a su alrededor es tan grande que no puedo siquiera observarlo sin que me duela la cabeza.

Parece que sorprendió al ser, ya que este abrió los ojos aún mas grande.

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Solo quítame estas cosas y déjame bajarte de ahí. Oye, tú, conductor, ¿A dónde vamos?

Este miró el retrovisor y sonrió.

\- A Kong Studios.

* * *

\- Rápido, gordo. No tengo todo el día.

\- Te callas por las buenas o te callo por las malas. ¿Y bien, 2D? ¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿Y por qué te llamas así?

\- **Mi nombre es por mis ojos. Soy un demonio puro. Mis padres me sacrificaron por dinero hace décadas atrás, y Satanás se encargó personalmente de mí.**

Russel, que logró remover su fracturado pie del vehículo, vió caer de cara al muchacho.

\- ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡El cara culo se destruyó de nuevo!

\- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto!

\- **Estoy bien...**

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver su rostro reconstruido como si nada, mientras que su pie volvía a su respectivo orden por sí solo.

\- V-Vaya, viejo, lamento recordarte tu pasado.

\- **¿Hmm? No siento relativamente nada. Incluso dolor físico o mental son totalmente indiferentes para mí.**

\- O sea, ¿Eres inmune a todo dolor?

\- **A diferencia de los humanos, los demonios cubrimos esta área para concretar nuestros trabajos. El único dolor físico que recuerdo es el de mí cuerpo ardiendo por las llamas de aquel sacrificio codicioso de mis padres que...**

\- Si, si, si, ya lo oímos. Suban, nos vamos.

El neoyorquino miró a Murdoc con enojo. 2D comenzó a seguirlo pero fue detenido él.

\- Russel. Mí nombre es Russel Hobbs.

El joven azabache se detuvo.

\- 2D. Solo eso.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Russel había estado conversando con 2D todo el viaje, manteniendo un especie de enlace con él con respectivas charlas espirituales y musicales.

2D demostraba una amplia variedad de conocimiento musical a raíz de haber estado trabajando para muchos músicos en distintas épocas. Russel había estado brindándole conocimiento respectivo del Hip-hop. Una era brillante que el azabache jamás conoció.

\- Ahí está... Kong Studios.

Arriba de una colina, alejada de casi todo, un enorme edificio hacía presencia imponente en el lugar.

\- **El hogar de los muertos. Aquí yacen los cadáveres de los antiguos humanos infectados por la gran plaga, el pasado de una gran secta y las cenizas de una cantidad inmensa de motoqueros.**

\- Aterrador, raro y bastante grande. ¿Nos darás un tour o algo?

Murdoc miró al neoyorquino con gracia.

\- ¿Acaso soy la guía prostituta que tiene una grandiosa voz y cuerpo estipulado para grandes capacidades sexuales?

Silencio.

\- Lo haz dicho tu...

\- ¡NOO! ¡Busca un lugar y quédatelo! ¡Debo buscar una guitarrista!

\- **No te preocupes, Russel. No debería ser un problema el encontrar una habitación para ti.**

Una mano en su hombro detuvo sus pasos.

\- Espera, D. Necesito un favor y creo que tú puedes ayudarme...

El demonio alzó una ceja, intrigado. Parece que esto se iba a poner bueno.

* * *

Luego de una larga investigación en el edificio, 2D y Russel hallaron unas ubicaciones excelentes. El edificio contaba con un vertedero, donde se hallaban personas muertas y mucha basura, un cine, un lobby, con un ascensor y unos pasillos casi sospechosos.

En el primer piso había una enorme habitación que Russel rechazó por ser muy innecesaria para él, mientras que 2D buscaba un lugar cercano a la habitación de Murdoc.

"**Si algo le pasa, debo estar ahí para reclamar su alma...**"

Si, 2D era alguien concentrado en su deber.

Volviendo a la exploración, este piso contaba con una cocina, bastante ordenada y con contacto a un balcón para admirar este asqueroso lugar, una enorme cafetería y un estudio con cabina, cuarto de grabación de instrumentos y una pequeña cocina para aquel que pasara mucho tiempo trabajando.

Había una planta baja en donde estaba un enorme estacionamiento, habían baños al estilo público, una habitación de correos, una antigua Motorhome Chieftain Winnebago de 1894, que Murdoc usaba de hogar, yacía allí junto con una especie de vehículos todo terreno.

Un par de escaleras abajo, en el sótano, 2D se había instalado en una habitación de mantenimiento con el fin de velar con el cumplimiento del contrato.

Ahora vemos al enorme y delgado azabache cargando fácilmente con una enorme caja rara. Según Russel esa contiene cada ritmo conocido por el hombre. Sus ritmos abarcan tanto el tiempo y la historia, por todo el universo. Es una máquina con cada caja de ritmos, beatbox, breakbeat y sample jamás creado. El hecho de que también contiene las almas de muchos bateristas muertos hace que tenga una especie de aura similar a la de la incompleta banda.

\- Es invaluable. ¿Dónde irá?

\- La conectaremos al tablero. Descuida, los espíritus y su conocimiento no serán usurpados.

Mientras subían las escaleras, ambos estaban pensando en el futuro. Lo que sería la potencia músical mas grande estaba por dar su paso mas grande en la historia... Pero primero deberán deshacerse de un obstáculo. Una guitarrista que no encajaría para nada con el grupo.


	3. III

Ya han pasado bastantes semanas tras la inclusión del baterista en el grupo, quien rápidamente se volvió amigo del demoníaco azabache. Ambos platicaban sobre gustos musicales, intentando eludir sus problemas espirituales.

Murdoc, aún en búsqueda de su guitarrista, público un anunció en la contraportada de la revista NME. Además de advertirles a ambos que bajo ninguna circunstancia se abrirían las puertas del edificio a partir de las 10 p.m.

Ni bien la publicidad se llevó a cabo, una poca cantidad de gente acudió al lugar, solo una persona marcó la diferencia del resto, una mujer.

Stuart comenzaba la mañana como lo hacía siempre, no dormía. Se acomodaba como una persona normal pero no cerraba los ojos, ya que no requería dormir.

Cuando vió que el reloj de techo indicaba las 7 a.m, se levantó del colchón que había rescatado del basurero y se arrastró por debajo de la puerta. Al ascender las escaleras, notó que la guitarrista salía del camper de Murdoc, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

La muchacha cruzó miradas con el demonio, sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Lo-Lo que ocurrió allí...

\- **No** **hace** **falta, no** **soy** **un** **niño. Si** **te** **preocupa** **mucho, juro** **que** **no** **le** **diré a nadie** **que** **tuvieron** **un** **encuentro** **sexual** **devastador. Solo** **procura** **mantenerte** **acorde** **al** **resto. Estaré** **arriba** **si** **me** **necesitas.**

\- ¡Espera!

2D no se molestó en detenerse y voltear a verla. Ella comenzó a seguirlo escaleras arriba al instante.

\- Oye, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo...?

Aún sin verla, no mostraba signo mayor que su rostro serio e indiferente.

\- **No. No** **necesito** **esas** **cosas.**

\- No oíste mí propuesta... ¿Qué te parece si salimos en una cita? Para pagarte el favor de...

\- **Paso. Invita a Murdoc.**

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Te estoy diciendo esto porque estoy interesada en ti!

\- **Ya** **hemos** **hablado** **de** **esto, mortal. Murdoc** **se** **enfadará** **con** **ambos, y además, no** **estoy** **interesado. Pregúntale a Russel...**

\- ¡Ese gordo no me interesa! ¡Murdoc es un idiota muy apuesto, pero no se compara a ti!

Al llegar a la planta alta, él se detuvo y la miró.

\- **Fue** **una** **magnífica** **charla. Sutil, como** **siempre, y súper** **emotiva. Ahora** **piérdete, mortal.**

El demonio se "derritió" y circuló por las paredes, desapareciendo en una grieta del techo.

\- ¡Me llamo Paula! Maldito malnacido...

* * *

La habitación de Russel tenía un ambiente curioso, era bastante elegante, similar a una habitación de hotel, destacada por simplemente abarcar amplias estanterías con CD's de música.

\- **Admirable.**

Russel dormitaba con una tranquilidad tan personificada para la cantidad de cosas que ha vivido.

Miró el reloj analógico del pequeño mueble que tenía y suspiró.

\- **Russel, despierta. Las** **horas** **aproximadas a las 8 a.m son** **obligación** **plena** **de** **un** **despertar** **riguroso, un** **desayuno** **pleno y...**

\- Oh, viejo, es muy temprano...

Silencio. El neoyorquino volteó y se hundió en la almohada.

\- No me arrastres otra vez, te lo imploro.

\- **No** **me** **estás** **dejando** **muchas** **opciones. Mí** **deber** **es** **velar** **por** **el** **éxito** **del** **grupo y el** **estado** **indicado** **de** **sus** **miembros, exceptuando** **Murdoc, ya** **que** **su** **muerte** **es** **el** **tramitado** **de** **mí** **objetivo...**

\- No es por ser cruel, viejo, pero aún quiero dormir.

* * *

\- ¡2D, BÁJAME!

\- **Debés** **desayunar. La** **mortal** **también** **debe.**

\- Genial... ¿Y qué hay para comer?

\- **Para** **tu** **mala** **suerte, será** **la** **primera** **vez** **que** **cocinaré. Descuida, pedí** **ayuda a antiguos** **chefs** **que** **se** **suicidaron** **hace** **muchos** **años. Tienen** **un** **grandioso** **talento.**

Esto sorprendió al gigantón.

\- ¡¿Pu-Puedes hablar con los espíritus?!

\- **Lamentablemente. Oía** **tanto** **los** **lamentos y súplicas** **de** **las** **almas** **en** **pena, que** **terminaba** **agotado. Comencé a amenazarlos** **para** **que** **se** **callaran o les** **daría** **los** **castigos** **mas** **infames, cosa** **que** **no** **podía** **hacer** **ni** **aún** **que** **quisiera. En** **otros** **casos, habían** **almas** **que, aún** **si** **las** **estaba** **por** **llevar a la** **segunda** **puerta** **del** **infierno, se** **comportaban** **de** **manera** **gentil e interactuabamos. Esas** **almas, sin** **importar** **el** **destino, tienen** **el** **derecho** **de** **contactar** **conmigo.**

\- Ya veo... 2D.

El demonio sacudió el sartén, haciendo girar en el aire el waffle.

\- **Dime.**

\- ¿Tú podrías...?

\- ¡WAFFLES!

Murdoc apareció en la puerta de la cocina, respirando agitado y babeando de manera excesiva. Estar semidesnudo le daba un toque muy asquerosamente animal.

El satanista fue retenido por el pié del demonio que evitaba que se abalanzara al plato ya preparado.

\- ¡Dámelos, cucaracha de dos metros!

\- **Son** **de** **Russel. Espera** **tu** **turno.**

La sombra del demonio comenzó a despegarse y ascender, convirtiéndose en una réplica con ojos rojos. Este tomó el plato y se aproximó al neoyorquino, cediéndoselo sin mas tardanza.

\- G-Genial, estaba hambriento. Gracias, ¿D?.

El sujeto asintió y se "derritió", volviendo a su respectivo lugar.

\- **Toma y lárgate. Compártelo** **con** **tu** **novia.**

\- ¿Novia? Ah, Paula. No es mí novia, solo follamos.

\- **Ya, ya, solo** **compártelo. Ah, y Murdoc...**

Este volteó, con un waffle inflando sus mejillas, para espantarse completamente con la oscura sonrisa del demonio.

\- _**No**_ _**te**_ _**atragantes**_**_. ¡_**_**Ha**_**_, ha_**_**, **_**_ha_**_**!**_

El mencionado no dudó en huir, comiendo tan suavemente que se espantaba del tamaño de cada corte.

Russel río ante el pánico del británico. Fue tan divertido, que no podía proseguir comiendo, ya que no paraba de reír.

El sentido del humor del demonio parecía ser retorcido, pero no podía evitar decirse que era mortalmente divertido.

* * *

El periódico humano era algo sublime para los ojos del demonio. Era imposible no disfrutar de aquel deleite literario y visual sin el requerido silencio... Y la altura específica.

La enorme fuente de distribución de agua del edificio estaba ubicada en el techo, siendo el punto mas alto y visiblemente emocionante del lugar.

Siendo las 9 a.m, Russel siempre se disponía a hacer las compras con el dinero que Murdoc le dejaba, ahora aumentado gracias a la aterradora amenaza del infernal joven que le juró darle la mitad de ración de los platos servidos, por lo que el edificio, exceptuando el estacionamiento, estaba vacío al completo.

Mientras disfrutaba de las últimas páginas, un camión con sello de la empresa FedEx arribó en el frente del edificio. 2 sujetos salieron, dando a entender a que el motivo de estar ahí era descargar un material.

\- **¿Murdoc** **pidió** **otra** **muñeca? Ya** **tenía** **bastante** **con** **la** **mortal...**

Los hombres bajaron una caja de 3 metros de alto y se retiraron a toda velocidad, quizás el ambiente "acogedor" del cementerio los estaba alterando. La tormenta estaba por estallar, por lo que 2D dispuso un fin en su lectura y acudió en revisión del contenido.

Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies por los alrededores del tanque, para terminar en las enormes ventanas y las últimas paredes. Al llegar a tierra, repitió el proceso lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

La caja contenía letras en japonés, un sello internacional, al igual que miles de sellos de fragilidad. Tomo la caja y, usando su absurdamente inmensa fuerza, la caja entró sin problemas.

Al llegar al lobby, cerró las puertas, pues la tormenta se dispuso a ya dar comienzo.

\- **Russel** **tendrá** **un** **baño** **gratificante.**

Miró varías veces la caja, intrigado por el contenido y el tamaño. Se aproximó y la golpeó suavemente. No estaba vacío, eso seguro.

Comenzó a girar a su alrededor por más de 3 minutos, para volver a quedar frente al mismo rincón.

\- **¿Por** **qué** **será** **que** **tengo** **un** **gran** **interés** **por** **saber** **su** **contenido?**

Suspiró, acostó la caja suavemente y sacó su guadaña, era momento de acabar con el misterio. A eso los humanos lo llamaban curiosidad, algo comúnmente imposible de detener.

Clavó la punta en uno de los tablones, sin notar que su filo casi golpea el contenido. Comenzó a jalar, cortando el tablón a la mitad. Sin embargo, este no se había soltado de la caja.

\- **La** **practicidad** **me** **sorprende. **_**Detonation**_**.**

Sobre el tablón, una explosión hizo que desapareciera por completo, esparciendo humo negro y cenizas por doquier, mostrando el resto de la caja sana y salva.

\- **Perfecto. Veamos** **que** **has** **comprado** **esta** **ve-**

Cubierta de paja, paquetes abiertos de fideos secos, botellas de agua vacías, un libro de traducción japonesa, un pequeño niño descansaba plácidamente abrazando una Les Paul.

\- **Pedofilia... No me** **sorprende tratándose de** **él. ¿Será un fetiche lo** **de** **la guitarra?**

Revisando la caja y a la joven, notó que su cabello estaba largo y que respiraba suavemente, expulsado suaves quejidos que tenían una voz muy aguda.

\- **Oh, es** **una** **niña.**

Tomó el pequeño libro que tenía el simple título "Traducción Inglés - Japonés". Río sin ningún tipo de expresión, a él no le era necesario algo como eso.

Miró nuevamente a la pequeña, su cabello cubría partes de su rostro y este reflejaba una paz muy relajante. Las cajas vacías de fideos, al igual que las botellas, solo remarcaban que no había pasado por un abandono terrible. Algo le decía que había ocurrido algo grave para estar aquí.

\- **No. Esto no** **es** **de Murdoc. ¿Cómo fue** **que terminaste aquí?**

La situación era más grave de lo que se veía. 2D comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso e incluso inseguro de que hacer. Él se encargaba de trasladar almas, no de cuidar de ellas... ¡Menos de una niña!

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la caja. Estaba incómodo con la situación.

Golpe. Quejidos mayores hicieron que 2D se levantara de golpe, nervioso. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos repentinamente. La pequeña demostró que se había lastimado la mano al golpearse con la madera, a raíz del escaso ancho de la caja.

Caminó de lado a lado, intentando buscar una solución y aliviar sus nervios repentinos debidos a los quejidos y espasmos de la pequeña. Nunca se había topado con un niño en su vida y jamás vió a alguien cuidando de uno.

Abatido por las opciones, notó el cómodo sofa del lobby. ¡Bingo!

\- **¡Claro! ¡Comodidad!**

Se acercó a la pequeña, mostrando sus nervios al no saber como alzarla en brazos, tomandola desde la espalda, sosteniéndola en el aire. Acercó la nariz, notando el asqueroso hedor que desprendía la niña. Parecía que no se había bañando en meses.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al sofá y la soltó suavemente, dejando sus caderas alzadas y sus brazos desparramados por cualquier parte.

\- **Estoy casi seguro que así no debe dormir un mortal...**

Estiró las piernas, desparramandola en el sofá y acomodó sus brazos en una cruz, similar a un cadáver. Sacó los mechones de cabello del rostro, asqueado por tocar uno cubierto de saliva.

Tras acomodarla, notó que esta se mostraba incómoda aún.

\- **¡¿Qué no puedes parar de exigirme?! ¡No sé que hacer!**

Suspiró, notando una revista de la sala de espera que mostraba a una mujer reposando en su cama tranquilamente.

Sábanas y una almohada. El detalle mas importante no estaba en sus manos.

\- **Creo que debería leer esas cosas en otro momento...**

Sin mas que discutir, desapareció a gran velocidad. Su trayecto a su habitación fue perfectamente eficaz, por lo que no le costó tomar su almohada, corroborando el estado, y sus sábanas.

Comenzó a consumirlas por las flamas de su túnica y regresó con una velocidad abismal.

La niña no paraba de tiritar por el frío. Inmediatamente, con una fluidez y rapidez altamente envidiables, acomodó a la pequeña tan bien que se enorgullecía de su labor. Al notar que no paraba de temblar, decidió usar un poco de su poder.

\- **Creo que esto bastará. La idea no es rostizar, es aumentar su temperatura.**

Con sus manos pegadas al costado derecho del cuerpo de la pequeña, el calor comenzó a emanar, relajándola. Al terminar, se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros nuevamente.

No pudo evitar pensar en que actos y personas la terminaron dejando así. Su fría mirada la observaba con atención y algo de calma. Ya no mostraba mas molestías, evadiendo la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

¿La abrían abandonado? No le sorprendería con lo despiadados que llegaban a ser los humanos.

¿Secuestro fallido? Encontraría a sus padres a como de lugar.

Muchas cuestiones podían haber detrás de la situación, más ninguna tenía alguna pequeña pista que no fuera la caja.

Y entonces la puerta principal se abrió, Russel entró y demostró que traía alrededor de 15 bolsas, prueba de haber tardado tanto seguramente.

\- ¡He vuelto! La tormenta está terrible... Como siempre. ¡D! ¡AYÚDAME CON-!

Entonces 2D se puso nervioso, sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos al razonar que su grito seguramente despertaría a la pequeña. Giró sobre sí en el aire, tapando la boca de Russel, rogándole silencio.

\- **¡No grites, la despertarás!**

Russel se intrigó y sorprendió por el repentino acto y actitud del demonio.

\- ¿Bf bffff?

\- **¿Qué?**

\- ¡¿BF BFFFF?!

\- No te entiendo nada. Espera.

Liberó su boca, haciendo que este finalmente pudiera expresarse. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, bajo la sorpresa del neoyorquino.

\- ¡¿A quién?!

\- Oh. A ella...

Señaló a la niña y la enorme caja. Russel no cabía en su asombro.

\- ¡¿Murdoc compró-?!

\- **No, la niña no viene por encargo de Murdoc. Termino aquí por otras circunstancias. La pregunta correcta es: ¿Cuáles?**

\- ¿Qu-Qué haremos? Ninguno de nosotros sabe cuidar un niño...

\- **Niña.**

\- Genial... Nadie sabe cuidar una niña, D.

\- **No se va a morir de frío. Me encargué de eso.**

\- Cuidar una niña humana no se trata de solo evitar que se congele, D.

\- **Se cocinar.**

\- Tampoco es así de fácil. Debemos inculcarla, velar por sus emociones, además, Murdoc no tolerará a alguien que no aporte nada a la banda.

\- **Vino con una Les Paul...**

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Tú crees que-?

\- **No tengo idea... Deberemos esperar a que despierte. Por ahora, cuídala, yo iré a guardar estas cosas.**

...

2D cerró el armario, suspirando. Jamás había vivido tantas reacciones como las que hace unas horas había sentido.

\- **Espero que esa niña no modifique mucho las cosas.**

\- ¿Qué niña?

Volteó, notando a Paula sonriéndole desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- **Llama a Murdoc. Tenemos un pequeño problema.**

\- Uy. Tranquilo, "cariño". Si lo llamo, no podremos hablar de esa niña que tanto mencionas~

\- No es relevante ahora. Hazlo o-

Silencio. De un rincón tan lejano sintió que Russel hablaba con alguien. No era importante, hasta que sintió una voz aguda mencionando una palabra clave.

\- ¡Noodle~!

Su intelecto actuó con una gran rapidez que no tardó en tomar cosas para preparar fideos inmediatamente. Esto espantó a Paula, que no entendía nada.

\- Oye, actúas muy raro...

La flama del gas fue amplificada bruscamente, por lo que el demonio absorbió un poco para reducirla por debajo de la olla. Eso jamás le había pasado, nunca había cometido errores al cocinar.

\- ... Mas de lo normal.

\- **La niña tiene hambre. Llama a Murdoc, ¡YA!**

\- Escúchame una cosa, gigante de palos. Nadie me falta el respeto, ni menos...

Entonces 2D encaró a la joven. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de rojo.

\- **_Llama a Murdoc... O deja de molestarme._**

Si mas que decir, a raíz de los nervios y el miedo, la joven asintió y desapareció.

2D comenzó a preparar condimentos, se estaba esmerando por hacer un almuerzo acorde a las espectativas culinarias mas grandes jamás creíbles.

Sus movimientos eran increíblemente veloces. Era imposible comparar a un ser humano con su abismal habilidad con los utensilios y las especias.

Cuando acabó, llenó varios platos y su sombra apareció tomando una bandeja y acomodando varios. Cuando terminaron, ambos asintieron y salieron de la cocina. Uno fue por el ascensor, mientras que el otro despareció por las paredes y grietas.

* * *

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Colosal! ¡Estás dentro!

Murdoc parece que había llegado hace un rato y no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría. Estaba enfocado en lo que parece que la niña había hecho. Al parecer, su talento fue tan grande, que el mismísimo bajista se inclinó, cautivado por su grandeza.

Russel estaba anonadado, aplaudiéndole por su sorprendente espectáculo.

Ambos parecían ignorar que la pequeña estaba rogando por comida, tanto que incluso buscaba alguna de las cajas de fideos para mostrarla. No sabía que 2D se había encargado de limpiar la caja de la basura acumulada.

\- ¿Qué buscas, pequeña?

\- おなかすいた. 欲しい "fideos".

Russel no entendía nada. Parece que la niña, obviamente extranjera, no sabía otra palabra en inglés que no fuera "Fideos".

\- **Busca fideos. Tiene hambre.**

La niña se sorprendió al ver a alguien tan alto, no creía que existiera alguien tan raro como ese sujeto. Sus ojos negros eran sumamente extraños.

\- **Aquí tienes. Ten cuidado, están calientes.**

La pequeña parece que se mostró feliz de ser entendida y comenzó a comer inmediatamente, para luego devolver todo por el calor.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, D?

\- **Ella es una nipona. Por ende, habla japonés. Yo soy un demonio, hablo todos los idiomas humanos sin ningún esfuerzo. No fue difícil decirle que le preparé la comida.**

\- Ya veo... Ella será un nuevo miembro. Toca la guitarra de una manera brutal.

\- Perfecto. Face-ache, encárgate de decirle que debe hacer y cuídala...

Murdoc soltó el bombazo, alejándose completamente satisfecho.

\- **¡¿Bromeas?! ¡No se cuidar de mortales!**

\- D, descuida, yo...

\- **No te metas, Russel. Luego te explico.**

\- ¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Leé algún libro y encárgate!

El ascensor se abrió, y Murdoc retrocedió al ver una bandeja llena de tazones de fideos. Este tomó una y se la dió al bajista, que la tomó a regañadientes y comenzó a comer suavemente. El deleite era colosal.

\- ¡Aquí estaban!

Paula llegó exhausta de, por lo visto, correr tanto.

\- Veo que ya hablaron de lo que ocu- ¡Un momento! ¡¿De dónde salió esa niña?!

Al oír ese tono de voz, 2D se acomodó cerca de la niña por impulso. Esta se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca y lo observaba fijamente. Al sentir la mirada, él la miró y ella sonrió.

\- **¿Te gustan los fideos?**

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente. Russel estaba por explicarle a Paula, pero la sombra le cedió un tazón con fideos.

Sorpresivamente, la bandeja estaba vacía. La sombra la dejó en una mesada y volvió a su lugar.

\- ¡¿Y el mío?!

Ella sintió que algo iba mal en el momento que la sombra se acercó a Russel.

\- Oh, Paula. Escucha, debemos hablar. Tengo una propuesta diferente en la banda...

Ante esto, Russel miró sorprendido a 2D, pero este se hallaba tradicionalmente relajado. Aún que...

\- D, ¿Sabés que ocurre?

\- **Si... Debemos irnos.**

\- ¡¿Propuesta diferente?! ¡Yo soy la guitarrista!

El ascensor se abrió y el demonio no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a la niña y al grandote para huir del lugar. La pequeña reía emocionada por los movimientos veloces, sin parar de comer. El neoyorquino entendía que no era lugar para preguntar que ocurría.

* * *

\- Así que por eso era...

2D se hallaba lavando los trastes, la pequeña exploraba la cocina y Russel terminaba su tazón.

\- **Sí. Desde el momento que aceptó el contrato, yo me vería en la obligación de obedecer cada una de sus órdenes hasta su muerte. Desde el momento en el que lo ordenó, me veré en la obligación de obedecer hasta que dicte lo contrario. No sabe eso, y espero que no lo haga.**

El neoyorquino se estiró en la silla, sorprendido por la información. Este poder era terrible en manos del bajista.

\- ¿Y lo que sucedió abajo?

El demonio cerró el grifo, sacudiendo sus manos húmedas. La pequeña notó que buscaba algo para secarlas y le cedió un trapo.

El contacto visual de ambos hizo lo propio. La pequeña sonrió y él asintió fríamente.

\- **Gracias, mortal.** **Murdoc ha notado el talento de la niña, cosa que yo ya sospechaba, por lo que Paula ya no será necesaria en el grupo. Ya estamos completos. Yo soy la imagen. Murdoc, el cerebro. Tu, el corazón. Ella, el alma.**

\- Ya veo. De todas formas, no me caía bien.

\- ¿Tú sabías que me coqueteaba?

\- No era muy sutil. Además, siempre estaba enojada al verme cerca de ti

\- **Ya veo... Debemos pensar en un nombre para ella.**

\- ¿No tiene uno?

\- **Lo dudo mucho.** **Mortal, ¿Tienes nombre?**

Esta negó y sonrió nuevamente.

\- ¡Noodle~!

\- **Ya comiste, tu estómago no es un agujero profundo.**

\- D, no seas así. Creo que ella dice eso proponiendo un nombre.

\- "**Noodle" es un nombre ridículo y muy inf-**

La pequeña parecía ofendida ya que estaba mordiendo su mano.

\- **No siento dolor, pequeña mortal. Si digo que "Noodle" es un buen nombre, me dejarás en paz.**

Esta no contestó.

\- **Me gusta. Ese será tu nombre.**

La pequeña se soltó y sonrió nuevamente. Lo abrazó, generándole un extraño malestar en el pecho.

\- **Eres demasiado empalagosa. ¡Suéltame!**

Russel río sutilmente, logrando que el ambiente fuera mucho mas ligero.

La banda finalmente estaba completa y a un paso de iniciar su gran salto al éxito.

...

Las cosas no habían acabado. Las cosas de Paula se hallaban en una maleta, dando a entender que ocurría.

El grupo estaba en el lobby. Murdoc miraba esto con una sonrisa molesta. Russel con seriedad. 2D con frialdad, mientras que Noodle se columpiaba aferrada al brazo derecho del azabache.

\- Esto es un asco. Ojalá les vaya bien, pero anhelo que se pudran todos. En especial, esa niña y Murdoc.

Ella volteó y comenzó a caminar, estaban a 2 horas del límite de apertura de la puerta.

\- No lo olvides, 2D. Siempre estaré interesada en ti.

\- **El follador del rincón recordará esas palabras con naturalidad...**

Murdoc río bruscamente. Russel con sutileza.

\- Agh. Pudranse.

Si. Curiosamente, las cosas acabaron muy bien para todos.

\- Bueno, niña, prepárate para mañana. Todos comenzaremos a prepararnos para lanzarnos al éxito. Mañana seguiremos trabajando en el álbum. Nos llamaremos "Gorillaz"

\- **Murdoc, le agregaste una "Z" a la propuesta de Paula.**

\- ¡Cállate, face-ache! ¡No pedí opiniones! ¡Ya me oyeron, mañana comenzamos! ¡Me voy a dormir!

Murdoc se retiró, dejando al resto del grupo solo.

\- Que payaso. Suerte, D. Me voy a dormir. Cuídense.

\- **Buenas noches, Russel.**

La pequeña se despidió con la mano, aparentemente comprendiendo que ocurría.

\- **Bueno. Niña, es hora de dormir. Acompáñame.**

Guiada de la mano del enorme demonio, la pequeña comenzó su recorrido por Kong Studios. Sin notarlo, una gran aventura estaba por comenzar de la mano de aquel asombroso compañero melódico que tenía.


	4. IV

Ya han pasado bastantes semanas tras la inclusión del baterista en el grupo, quien rápidamente se volvió amigo del demoníaco azabache. Ambos platicaban sobre gustos musicales, intentando eludir sus problemas espirituales.

Murdoc, aún en búsqueda de su guitarrista, público un anunció en la contraportada de la revista NME. Además de advertirles a ambos que bajo ninguna circunstancia se abrirían las puertas del edificio a partir de las 10 p.m.

Ni bien la publicidad se llevó a cabo, una poca cantidad de gente acudió al lugar, solo una persona marcó la diferencia del resto, una mujer.

Stuart comenzaba la mañana como lo hacía siempre, no dormía. Se acomodaba como una persona normal pero no cerraba los ojos, ya que no requería dormir.

Cuando vió que el reloj de techo indicaba las 7 a.m, se levantó del colchón que había rescatado del basurero y se arrastró por debajo de la puerta. Al ascender las escaleras, notó que la guitarrista salía del camper de Murdoc, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

La muchacha cruzó miradas con el demonio, sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Lo-Lo que ocurrió allí...

\- **No** **hace** **falta, no** **soy** **un** **niño. Si** **te** **preocupa** **mucho, juro** **que** **no** **le** **diré a nadie** **que** **tuvieron** **un** **encuentro** **sexual** **devastador. Solo** **procura** **mantenerte** **acorde** **al** **resto. Estaré** **arriba** **si** **me** **necesitas.**

\- ¡Espera!

2D no se molestó en detenerse y voltear a verla. Ella comenzó a seguirlo escaleras arriba al instante.

\- Oye, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo...?

Aún sin verla, no mostraba signo mayor que su rostro serio e indiferente.

\- **No. No** **necesito** **esas** **cosas.**

\- No oíste mí propuesta... ¿Qué te parece si salimos en una cita? Para pagarte el favor de...

\- **Paso. Invita a Murdoc.**

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Te estoy diciendo esto porque estoy interesada en ti!

\- **Ya** **hemos** **hablado** **de** **esto, mortal. Murdoc** **se** **enfadará** **con** **ambos, y además, no** **estoy** **interesado. Pregúntale a Russel...**

\- ¡Ese gordo no me interesa! ¡Murdoc es un idiota muy apuesto, pero no se compara a ti!

Al llegar a la planta alta, él se detuvo y la miró.

\- **Fue** **una** **magnífica** **charla. Sutil, como** **siempre, y súper** **emotiva. Ahora** **piérdete, mortal.**

El demonio se "derritió" y circuló por las paredes, desapareciendo en una grieta del techo.

\- ¡Me llamo Paula! Maldito malnacido...

* * *

La habitación de Russel tenía un ambiente curioso, era bastante elegante, similar a una habitación de hotel, destacada por simplemente abarcar amplias estanterías con CD's de música.

\- **Admirable.**

Russel dormitaba con una tranquilidad tan personificada para la cantidad de cosas que ha vivido.

Miró el reloj analógico del pequeño mueble que tenía y suspiró.

\- **Russel, despierta. Las** **horas** **aproximadas a las 8 a.m son** **obligación** **plena** **de** **un** **despertar** **riguroso, un** **desayuno** **pleno y...**

\- Oh, viejo, es muy temprano...

Silencio. El neoyorquino volteó y se hundió en la almohada.

\- No me arrastres otra vez, te lo imploro.

\- **No** **me** **estás** **dejando** **muchas** **opciones. Mí** **deber** **es** **velar** **por** **el** **éxito** **del** **grupo y el** **estado** **indicado** **de** **sus** **miembros, exceptuando** **Murdoc, ya** **que** **su** **muerte** **es** **el** **tramitado** **de** **mí** **objetivo...**

\- No es por ser cruel, viejo, pero aún quiero dormir.

* * *

\- ¡2D, BÁJAME!

\- **Debés** **desayunar. La** **mortal** **también** **debe.**

\- Genial... ¿Y qué hay para comer?

\- **Para** **tu** **mala** **suerte, será** **la** **primera** **vez** **que** **cocinaré. Descuida, pedí** **ayuda a antiguos** **chefs** **que** **se** **suicidaron** **hace** **muchos** **años. Tienen** **un** **grandioso** **talento.**

Esto sorprendió al gigantón.

\- ¡¿Pu-Puedes hablar con los espíritus?!

\- **Lamentablemente. Oía** **tanto** **los** **lamentos y súplicas** **de** **las** **almas** **en** **pena, que** **terminaba** **agotado. Comencé a amenazarlos** **para** **que** **se** **callaran o les** **daría** **los** **castigos** **mas** **infames, cosa** **que** **no** **podía** **hacer** **ni** **aún** **que** **quisiera. En** **otros** **casos, habían** **almas** **que, aún** **si** **las** **estaba** **por** **llevar a la** **segunda** **puerta** **del** **infierno, se** **comportaban** **de** **manera** **gentil e interactuabamos. Esas** **almas, sin** **importar** **el** **destino, tienen** **el** **derecho** **de** **contactar** **conmigo.**

\- Ya veo... 2D.

El demonio sacudió el sartén, haciendo girar en el aire el waffle.

\- **Dime.**

\- ¿Tú podrías...?

\- ¡WAFFLES!

Murdoc apareció en la puerta de la cocina, respirando agitado y babeando de manera excesiva. Estar semidesnudo le daba un toque muy asquerosamente animal.

El satanista fue retenido por el pié del demonio que evitaba que se abalanzara al plato ya preparado.

\- ¡Dámelos, cucaracha de dos metros!

\- **Son** **de** **Russel. Espera** **tu** **turno.**

La sombra del demonio comenzó a despegarse y ascender, convirtiéndose en una réplica con ojos rojos. Este tomó el plato y se aproximó al neoyorquino, cediéndoselo sin mas tardanza.

\- G-Genial, estaba hambriento. Gracias, ¿D?.

El sujeto asintió y se "derritió", volviendo a su respectivo lugar.

\- **Toma y lárgate. Compártelo** **con** **tu** **novia.**

\- ¿Novia? Ah, Paula. No es mí novia, solo follamos.

\- **Ya, ya, solo** **compártelo. Ah, y Murdoc...**

Este volteó, con un waffle inflando sus mejillas, para espantarse completamente con la oscura sonrisa del demonio.

\- _**No**_ _**te**_ _**atragantes**_**_. ¡_**_**Ha**_**_, ha_**_**, **_**_ha_**_**!**_

El mencionado no dudó en huir, comiendo tan suavemente que se espantaba del tamaño de cada corte.

Russel río ante el pánico del británico. Fue tan divertido, que no podía proseguir comiendo, ya que no paraba de reír.

El sentido del humor del demonio parecía ser retorcido, pero no podía evitar decirse que era mortalmente divertido.

...

El periódico humano era algo sublime para los ojos del demonio. Era imposible no disfrutar de aquel deleite literario y visual sin el requerido silencio... Y la altura específica.

La enorme fuente de distribución de agua del edificio estaba ubicada en el techo, siendo el punto mas alto y visiblemente emocionante del lugar.

Siendo las 9 a.m, Russel siempre se disponía a hacer las compras con el dinero que Murdoc le dejaba, ahora aumentado gracias a la aterradora amenaza del infernal joven que le juró darle la mitad de ración de los platos servidos, por lo que el edificio, exceptuando el estacionamiento, estaba vacío al completo.

Mientras disfrutaba de las últimas páginas, un camión con sello de la empresa FedEx arribó en el frente del edificio. 2 sujetos salieron, dando a entender a que el motivo de estar ahí era descargar un material.

\- **¿Murdoc** **pidió** **otra** **muñeca? Ya** **tenía** **bastante** **con** **la** **mortal...**

Los hombres bajaron una caja de 3 metros de alto y se retiraron a toda velocidad, quizás el ambiente "acogedor" del cementerio los estaba alterando. La tormenta estaba por estallar, por lo que 2D dispuso un fin en su lectura y acudió en revisión del contenido.

Comenzó a arrastrar sus pies por los alrededores del tanque, para terminar en las enormes ventanas y las últimas paredes. Al llegar a tierra, repitió el proceso lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

La caja contenía letras en japonés, un sello internacional, al igual que miles de sellos de fragilidad. Tomo la caja y, usando su absurdamente inmensa fuerza, la caja entró sin problemas.

Al llegar al lobby, cerró las puertas, pues la tormenta se dispuso a ya dar comienzo.

\- **Russel** **tendrá** **un** **baño** **gratificante.**

Miró varías veces la caja, intrigado por el contenido y el tamaño. Se aproximó y la golpeó suavemente. No estaba vacío, eso seguro.

Comenzó a girar a su alrededor por más de 3 minutos, para volver a quedar frente al mismo rincón.

\- **¿Por** **qué** **será** **que** **tengo** **un** **gran** **interés** **por** **saber** **su** **contenido?**

Suspiró, acostó la caja suavemente y sacó su guadaña, era momento de acabar con el misterio. A eso los humanos lo llamaban curiosidad, algo comúnmente imposible de detener.

Clavó la punta en uno de los tablones, sin notar que su filo casi golpea el contenido. Comenzó a jalar, cortando el tablón a la mitad. Sin embargo, este no se había soltado de la caja.

\- **La** **practicidad** **me** **sorprende. **_**Detonation**_**.**

Sobre el tablón, una explosión hizo que desapareciera por completo, esparciendo humo negro y cenizas por doquier, mostrando el resto de la caja sana y salva.

\- **Perfecto. Veamos** **que** **has** **comprado** **esta** **ve-**

Cubierta de paja, paquetes abiertos de fideos secos, botellas de agua vacías, un libro de traducción japonesa, un pequeño niño descansaba plácidamente abrazando una Les Paul.

\- **Pedofilia... No me** **sorprende tratándose de** **él. ¿Será un fetiche lo** **de** **la guitarra?**

Revisando la caja y a la joven, notó que su cabello estaba largo y que respiraba suavemente, expulsado suaves quejidos que tenían una voz muy aguda.

\- **Oh, es** **una** **niña.**

Tomó el pequeño libro que tenía el simple título "Traducción Inglés - Japonés". Río sin ningún tipo de expresión, a él no le era necesario algo como eso.

Miró nuevamente a la pequeña, su cabello cubría partes de su rostro y este reflejaba una paz muy relajante. Las cajas vacías de fideos, al igual que las botellas, solo remarcaban que no había pasado por un abandono terrible. Algo le decía que había ocurrido algo grave para estar aquí.

\- **No. Esto no** **es** **de Murdoc. ¿Cómo fue** **que terminaste aquí?**

La situación era más grave de lo que se veía. 2D comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso e incluso inseguro de que hacer. Él se encargaba de trasladar almas, no de cuidar de ellas... ¡Menos de una niña!

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, frente a la caja. Estaba incómodo con la situación.

Golpe. Quejidos mayores hicieron que 2D se levantara de golpe, nervioso. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos repentinamente. La pequeña demostró que se había lastimado la mano al golpearse con la madera, a raíz del escaso ancho de la caja.

Caminó de lado a lado, intentando buscar una solución y aliviar sus nervios repentinos debidos a los quejidos y espasmos de la pequeña. Nunca se había topado con un niño en su vida y jamás vió a alguien cuidando de uno.

Abatido por las opciones, notó el cómodo sofa del lobby. ¡Bingo!

\- **¡Claro! ¡Comodidad!**

Se acercó a la pequeña, mostrando sus nervios al no saber como alzarla en brazos, tomandola desde la espalda, sosteniéndola en el aire. Acercó la nariz, notando el asqueroso hedor que desprendía la niña. Parecía que no se había bañando en meses.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al sofá y la soltó suavemente, dejando sus caderas alzadas y sus brazos desparramados por cualquier parte.

\- **Estoy casi seguro que así no debe dormir un mortal...**

Estiró las piernas, desparramandola en el sofá y acomodó sus brazos en una cruz, similar a un cadáver. Sacó los mechones de cabello del rostro, asqueado por tocar uno cubierto de saliva.

Tras acomodarla, notó que esta se mostraba incómoda aún.

\- **¡¿Qué no puedes parar de exigirme?! ¡No sé que hacer!**

Suspiró, notando una revista de la sala de espera que mostraba a una mujer reposando en su cama tranquilamente.

Sábanas y una almohada. El detalle mas importante no estaba en sus manos.

\- **Creo que debería leer esas cosas en otro momento...**

Sin mas que discutir, desapareció a gran velocidad. Su trayecto a su habitación fue perfectamente eficaz, por lo que no le costó tomar su almohada, corroborando el estado, y sus sábanas.

Comenzó a consumirlas por las flamas de su túnica y regresó con una velocidad abismal.

La niña no paraba de tiritar por el frío. Inmediatamente, con una fluidez y rapidez altamente envidiables, acomodó a la pequeña tan bien que se enorgullecía de su labor. Al notar que no paraba de temblar, decidió usar un poco de su poder.

\- **Creo que esto bastará. La idea no es rostizar, es aumentar su temperatura.**

Con sus manos pegadas al costado derecho del cuerpo de la pequeña, el calor comenzó a emanar, relajándola. Al terminar, se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros nuevamente.

No pudo evitar pensar en que actos y personas la terminaron dejando así. Su fría mirada la observaba con atención y algo de calma. Ya no mostraba mas molestías, evadiendo la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

¿La abrían abandonado? No le sorprendería con lo despiadados que llegaban a ser los humanos.

¿Secuestro fallido? Encontraría a sus padres a como de lugar.

Muchas cuestiones podían haber detrás de la situación, más ninguna tenía alguna pequeña pista que no fuera la caja.

Y entonces la puerta principal se abrió, Russel entró y demostró que traía alrededor de 15 bolsas, prueba de haber tardado tanto seguramente.

\- ¡He vuelto! La tormenta está terrible... Como siempre. ¡D! ¡AYÚDAME CON-!

Entonces 2D se puso nervioso, sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos al razonar que su grito seguramente despertaría a la pequeña. Giró sobre sí en el aire, tapando la boca de Russel, rogándole silencio.

\- **¡No grites, la despertarás!**

Russel se intrigó y sorprendió por el repentino acto y actitud del demonio.

\- ¿Bf bffff?

\- **¿Qué?**

\- ¡¿BF BFFFF?!

\- No te entiendo nada. Espera.

Liberó su boca, haciendo que este finalmente pudiera expresarse. Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, bajo la sorpresa del neoyorquino.

\- ¡¿A quién?!

\- Oh. A ella...

Señaló a la niña y la enorme caja. Russel no cabía en su asombro.

\- ¡¿Murdoc compró-?!

\- **No, la niña no viene por encargo de Murdoc. Termino aquí por otras circunstancias. La pregunta correcta es: ¿Cuáles?**

\- ¿Qu-Qué haremos? Ninguno de nosotros sabe cuidar un niño...

\- **Niña.**

\- Genial... Nadie sabe cuidar una niña, D.

\- **No se va a morir de frío. Me encargué de eso.**

\- Cuidar una niña humana no se trata de solo evitar que se congele, D.

\- **Se cocinar.**

\- Tampoco es así de fácil. Debemos inculcarla, velar por sus emociones, además, Murdoc no tolerará a alguien que no aporte nada a la banda.

\- **Vino con una Les Paul...**

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Tú crees que-?

\- **No tengo idea... Deberemos esperar a que despierte. Por ahora, cuídala, yo iré a guardar estas cosas.**

* * *

2D cerró el armario, suspirando. Jamás había vivido tantas reacciones como las que hace unas horas había sentido.

\- **Espero que esa niña no modifique mucho las cosas.**

\- ¿Qué niña?

Volteó, notando a Paula sonriéndole desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- **Llama a Murdoc. Tenemos un pequeño problema.**

\- Uy. Tranquilo, "cariño". Si lo llamo, no podremos hablar de esa niña que tanto mencionas~

\- No es relevante ahora. Hazlo o-

Silencio. De un rincón tan lejano sintió que Russel hablaba con alguien. No era importante, hasta que sintió una voz aguda mencionando una palabra clave.

\- ¡Noodle~!

Su intelecto actuó con una gran rapidez que no tardó en tomar cosas para preparar fideos inmediatamente. Esto espantó a Paula, que no entendía nada.

\- Oye, actúas muy raro...

La flama del gas fue amplificada bruscamente, por lo que el demonio absorbió un poco para reducirla por debajo de la olla. Eso jamás le había pasado, nunca había cometido errores al cocinar.

\- ... Mas de lo normal.

\- **La niña tiene hambre. Llama a Murdoc, ¡YA!**

\- Escúchame una cosa, gigante de palos. Nadie me falta el respeto, ni menos...

Entonces 2D encaró a la joven. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de rojo.

\- **_Llama a Murdoc... O deja de molestarme._**

Si mas que decir, a raíz de los nervios y el miedo, la joven asintió y desapareció.

2D comenzó a preparar condimentos, se estaba esmerando por hacer un almuerzo acorde a las espectativas culinarias mas grandes jamás creíbles.

Sus movimientos eran increíblemente veloces. Era imposible comparar a un ser humano con su abismal habilidad con los utensilios y las especias.

Cuando acabó, llenó varios platos y su sombra apareció tomando una bandeja y acomodando varios. Cuando terminaron, ambos asintieron y salieron de la cocina. Uno fue por el ascensor, mientras que el otro despareció por las paredes y grietas.

* * *

\- ¡Magnífico! ¡Colosal! ¡Estás dentro!

Murdoc parece que había llegado hace un rato y no tenía idea alguna de lo que ocurría. Estaba enfocado en lo que parece que la niña había hecho. Al parecer, su talento fue tan grande, que el mismísimo bajista se inclinó, cautivado por su grandeza.

Russel estaba anonadado, aplaudiéndole por su sorprendente espectáculo.

Ambos parecían ignorar que la pequeña estaba rogando por comida, tanto que incluso buscaba alguna de las cajas de fideos para mostrarla. No sabía que 2D se había encargado de limpiar la caja de la basura acumulada.

\- ¿Qué buscas, pequeña?

\- おなかすいた. 欲しい "fideos".

Russel no entendía nada. Parece que la niña, obviamente extranjera, no sabía otra palabra en inglés que no fuera "Fideos".

\- **Busca fideos. Tiene hambre.**

La niña se sorprendió al ver a alguien tan alto, no creía que existiera alguien tan raro como ese sujeto. Sus ojos negros eran sumamente extraños.

\- **Aquí tienes. Ten cuidado, están calientes.**

La pequeña parece que se mostró feliz de ser entendida y comenzó a comer inmediatamente, para luego devolver todo por el calor.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, D?

\- **Ella es una nipona. Por ende, habla japonés. Yo soy un demonio, hablo todos los idiomas humanos sin ningún esfuerzo. No fue difícil decirle que le preparé la comida.**

\- Ya veo... Ella será un nuevo miembro. Toca la guitarra de una manera brutal.

\- Perfecto. Face-ache, encárgate de decirle que debe hacer y cuídala...

Murdoc soltó el bombazo, alejándose completamente satisfecho.

\- **¡¿Bromeas?! ¡No se cuidar de mortales!**

\- D, descuida, yo...

\- **No te metas, Russel. Luego te explico.**

\- ¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Leé algún libro y encárgate!

El ascensor se abrió, y Murdoc retrocedió al ver una bandeja llena de tazones de fideos. Este tomó una y se la dió al bajista, que la tomó a regañadientes y comenzó a comer suavemente. El deleite era colosal.

\- ¡Aquí estaban!

Paula llegó exhausta de, por lo visto, correr tanto.

\- Veo que ya hablaron de lo que ocu- ¡Un momento! ¡¿De dónde salió esa niña?!

Al oír ese tono de voz, 2D se acomodó cerca de la niña por impulso. Esta se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca y lo observaba fijamente. Al sentir la mirada, él la miró y ella sonrió.

\- **¿Te gustan los fideos?**

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente. Russel estaba por explicarle a Paula, pero la sombra le cedió un tazón con fideos.

Sorpresivamente, la bandeja estaba vacía. La sombra la dejó en una mesada y volvió a su lugar.

\- ¡¿Y el mío?!

Ella sintió que algo iba mal en el momento que la sombra se acercó a Russel.

\- Oh, Paula. Escucha, debemos hablar. Tengo una propuesta diferente en la banda...

Ante esto, Russel miró sorprendido a 2D, pero este se hallaba tradicionalmente relajado. Aún que...

\- D, ¿Sabés que ocurre?

\- **Si... Debemos irnos.**

\- ¡¿Propuesta diferente?! ¡Yo soy la guitarrista!

El ascensor se abrió y el demonio no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a la niña y al grandote para huir del lugar. La pequeña reía emocionada por los movimientos veloces, sin parar de comer. El neoyorquino entendía que no era lugar para preguntar que ocurría.

* * *

\- Así que por eso era...

2D se hallaba lavando los trastes, la pequeña exploraba la cocina y Russel terminaba su tazón.

\- **Sí. Desde el momento que aceptó el contrato, yo me vería en la obligación de obedecer cada una de sus órdenes hasta su muerte. Desde el momento en el que lo ordenó, me veré en la obligación de obedecer hasta que dicte lo contrario. No sabe eso, y espero que no lo haga.**

El neoyorquino se estiró en la silla, sorprendido por la información. Este poder era terrible en manos del bajista.

\- ¿Y lo que sucedió abajo?

El demonio cerró el grifo, sacudiendo sus manos húmedas. La pequeña notó que buscaba algo para secarlas y le cedió un trapo.

El contacto visual de ambos hizo lo propio. La pequeña sonrió y él asintió fríamente.

- **Gracias, mortal.** **Murdoc ha notado el talento de la niña, cosa que yo ya sospechaba, por lo que Paula ya no será necesaria en el grupo. Ya estamos completos. Yo soy la imagen. Murdoc, el cerebro. Tu, el corazón. Ella, el alma.**

\- Ya veo. De todas formas, no me caía bien.

\- ¿Tú sabías que me coqueteaba?

\- No era muy sutil. Además, siempre estaba enojada al verme cerca de ti

\- **Ya veo... Debemos pensar en un nombre para ella.**

\- ¿No tiene uno?

\- **Lo dudo mucho.** **Mortal, ¿Tienes nombre?**

Esta negó y sonrió nuevamente.

\- ¡Noodle~!

\- **Ya comiste, tu estómago no es un agujero profundo.**

\- D, no seas así. Creo que ella dice eso proponiendo un nombre.

\- "**Noodle" es un nombre ridículo y muy inf-**

La pequeña parecía ofendida ya que estaba mordiendo su mano.

\- **No siento dolor, pequeña mortal. Si digo que "Noodle" es un buen nombre, me dejarás en paz.**

Esta no contestó. Sus rasgados ojos emitían una intensa mirada hacia él.

\- **Me gusta. Ese será tu nombre.**

La pequeña se soltó y sonrió nuevamente. Lo abrazó, generándole un extraño malestar en el pecho.

\- **Eres demasiado empalagosa. ¡Suéltame!**

Russel río sutilmente, logrando que el ambiente fuera mucho mas ligero.

La banda finalmente estaba completa y a un paso de iniciar su gran salto al éxito.

* * *

Las cosas no habían acabado. Las cosas de Paula se hallaban en una maleta, dando a entender que ocurría.

El grupo estaba en el lobby. Murdoc miraba esto con una sonrisa molesta. Russel con seriedad. 2D con frialdad, mientras que Noodle se columpiaba aferrada al brazo derecho del azabache.

\- Esto es un asco. Ojalá les vaya bien, pero anhelo que se pudran todos. En especial, esa niña y Murdoc.

Ella volteó y comenzó a caminar, estaban a 2 horas del límite de apertura de la puerta.

\- No lo olvides, 2D. Siempre estaré interesada en ti.

\- **El follador del rincón recordará esas palabras con naturalidad...**

Murdoc río bruscamente. Russel con sutileza.

\- Agh. Pudranse.

Si. Curiosamente, las cosas acabaron muy bien para todos.

\- Bueno, niña, prepárate para mañana. Todos comenzaremos a prepararnos para lanzarnos al éxito. Mañana seguiremos trabajando en el álbum. Nos llamaremos "Gorillaz"

\- **Murdoc, le agregaste una "Z" a la propuesta de Paula.**

\- ¡Cállate, face-ache! ¡No pedí opiniones! ¡Ya me oyeron, mañana comenzamos! ¡Me voy a dormir!

Murdoc se retiró, dejando al resto del grupo solo.

\- Que payaso. Suerte, D. Me voy a dormir. Cuídense.

\- **Buenas noches, Russel.**

La pequeña se despidió con la mano, aparentemente comprendiendo que ocurría.

\- **Bueno. Niña, es hora de dormir. Acompáñame.**

Guiada de la mano del enorme demonio, la pequeña comenzó su recorrido por Kong Studios. Sin notarlo, una gran aventura estaba por comenzar de la mano de aquel asombroso compañero melódico que tenía.


	5. V

Llamadas. El teléfono fijo del edificio no paró de obtener llamadas tras el envío del sencillo, a manos de Murdoc, a una discográfica llamada EMI.

Entonces ocurrió, finalmente tendrían un concierto para poner a prueba los frutos. Todos estaban viajando en el Winnebago, siendo Noodle la que estaba siendo vigilada por su compañero de asiento para que no encontrara algo que llegara a traumarla.

\- Toochi, これは何ですか "ホワイトバッグ"?

\- **Un globo...**

Stuart tomó el paquete en sus manos y lo lanzó por la ventana. Luego, sentado en la puerta y con su guadaña en manos, hizo un corte al aire, lanzando una estela de fuego negro que impactó al pequeño paquete y lo exterminó con una explosión.

\- ¡UUUAAAAAAAH! ¡Toochi, agein!

\- **No mas exploraciones, niña. Y trata de dejar los "globos" en paz. No puedo permitir que te agarre una enfermedad.**

\- Moooou~. Ashudido y shupido.

\- **Deberías dejar de repetir las palabras de Murdoc. Es una mala influencia.**

\- ¡Lo dice el puto bicho de 2 metros que intentó mostrarle que clase de heridas mortales debe evitar! ¡Cállate la boca, Face-ache! Oh, ya llegamos.

\- **En ****mi**** defensa, es útil para su futuro.**

Obviando los pretextos del demonio por sus irracionales enseñanzas, veremos la presencia de la banda en la Camden Brownhouse, un notorio escenario en el que cualquier don nadie siempre tocaba.

Esta vez, el brillo que obtendría debería ser lúcido.

\- Bien, banda. Tocaremos algunos sencillos practicados, que se leccionaré ahora, ya que nos quedamos corto de tiempo para elaborar con anticipación, y daremos el final con "Ghost Train". ¿Estúpidas e innecesarias preguntas?

2D alzó la mano.

\- **Noodle se está cagando u orinando, Russel está dormido desde el inicio del viaje. Por ende, no oyó nada. Y yo sigo diciendo que esa canción apesta.**

Murdoc comenzó a enrojecer de cólera.

\- ¡ENTREN DE UNA PUTÍSIMA VEZ!

* * *

\- ¡2 minutos!

Una persona obesa, granos y cabello grasiento mencionó esto mientras se rascaba el trasero y se iba de los supuestos camerinos. El lugar apestaba a mula encerrada, pero la banda no parecía preocupada por ello.

Russel golpeaba el aire con las baquetas. Según él, la fluidez y la presión de los brazos sobre estas generaba una costumbre algo dolorosa pero aconsejable para reforzar los nervios antes de tocar.

Murdoc veía a la gente, emocionándose al ver a un sujeto en específico. El cazatalentos de EMI, Whiffy Smiffy entraba en escena, anhelando no ver otro rotundo fracaso.

2D simplemente hacía arder su garganta en flamas (literalmente), para poder articular sin problemas. Los rap jodían su garganta de una manera tan imparcial que no quería saber nada de ello. Miró a Noodle, que afinaba su guitarra sin poder ocultar el temblor de sus rodillas.

\- **Oye, Noodle. ¿Estás bien? Tus rodillas tiemblan.**

La pequeña lo miró para negar con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Él suspiró al verla extender los brazos hacia él, rodando los ojos de manera inhumana, para aproximarse y abrazarla. Russel río y decidió no intervenir.

Al alzarla, ella inmediatamente se aferró cual chimpancé y comenzó a llorar. Como una rutina, el demonio comenzó a palmear su cabeza.

\- **No hay nada raro, ****Shitsuryō****. Ya has practicado con nosotros antes.**

\- それは同じではない, Toochi!

Volvió a suspirar. De un bajista narcisista, un vocalista frío cual freezer en invierno y un baterista altamente amistoso, no veía la diferencia de los deprimidos, amargados y altamente estúpidos espectadores. Eran simples mortales con cerebro de canica y materia gris de amplia ausencia.

Recuerdo. Él imaginaba batallar con un dragón de niño pero era un perro con hojas pegadas a él.

[...]

_Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño con una pulida armadura de oro estaba rodeado de fuego, con una espada de acero haciendo estocadas contra un furioso y enorme dragón._

_\- ¡Vamos, feroz dragón! ¡Pelea con honor!_

_La imaginación de un niño es increíble. Lo que ocurría realmente era que el niño imaginaba que un amargado perro dormilón, __cubiero__ de hojas de distintas plantas, estaba siendo tocado por las distintas estocadas que el niño, de atuendos cuero mal curtido y podrido, mal puesto, le daba suavemente contra el pecho con una rama._

_¡_, no subas al árbol! ¡No voy a ver que tan enferma está tu cabeza estúpida!_

[...]

\- **... Si, papá...**

Idea. ¿Qué tal si le hacía pensar distinto? ¿Qué tal si no hay mortales?

Noodle continuaba aferrada a él. Ya no lloraba, pero seguía temblando.

\- **Shitsuryō****, mírame.**

Ella arrastró el rostro contra un poco de túnica que tomó, limpiándose los mocos y lágrimas, para ver al demonio de frente. Su rostro era igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

\- **Este rostro es el que debes ver en cada uno de ellos. No hay nadie mas que nosotros... Y cientos de "yo" frente nuestro.**

\- ¡Un minuto!

Ambos se volvieron a ver tras el anuncio.

\- **Recuérdalo. La imaginación es la mejor arma para sobrevivir ante cualquier circunstancia.**** Hoy es una dura pelea. Tú y tu cabeza son lo único que vencerán aquí. Se sometida por tus miedos, verás el peor vacío y dolor de tu vida. Te aseguro que es algo peor que morir...**

\- ¡Nenas! Tengo el orden. Es así: "Punk", "Tomorrow Comes Today", "Re-Dash", "Starshine", "New Genius (Brother)" y "Double Bass". Entre la contratación, lograremos terminar el álbum. Ya tengo las ideas casi desarrolladas. ¡Vamonos!

El bajista se fue. 2D bajó a la pequeña que, sonriendo, se acercó a Russel para que la ayudara a afinar la guitarra. Él suspiró aliviado porque terminó.

\- ¡Toochi!

Alzó la vista. Ella sonreía alegremente.

\- どうもありがとう. あなたは私のヒーローです.

Las últimas palabras lo marcaron.

\- _... Eres __mi__ héroe~._

Y así, aquel denominado demonio sin emociones, sintió como su pecho se volvía cálido ante esas pequeñas palabras que siempre anhelaba oír de antaño.

* * *

Literalmente, la menor del grupo logró controlar sus nervios de una manera brutal al imaginar que muchísimos 2D's estaban frente a ella. La idea del demonio había sido un éxito.

Con la energía de Noodle y la confianza de Murdoc, la calidad del concierto de media hora fue un rotundo éxito. Desde que comenzaron con "Punk", la gente comenzó a emocionarse, emitir ruidos de animales, destruir el lugar y gritar.

Sin mas detalles de la devastación, EMI los contrató sin dudar y les colocó el sello de Parlophone, aquel con el que los artistas novatos solo podían soñar, y Murdoc se podía cagar burlándose de ellos.

La disquera decidió que el grupo debía conocer artistas y comenzar a obtener mayor experiencia e ideas. Por ende, la mejor forma que pensaron fue de crear una fiesta en una mansión alquilada, con decoración de burdeles y decadencia alcohólica.

Russel decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó a acercarse a gente de alta maestría musical. Con sus grandes modales y habla a la talla de la excelencia propia, además de su sutileza de barrio, logró enlazar grandes amistades.

Murdoc, por su parte, sufrió la, para él, "gran" humillación de tener que portar con un cheque gigante de cartón. Todos lo respetaban, él no. El cartón en sus manos lo hacia pensar que todos se burlaban de él.

2D, por su atractivo físico, atraía chicas. Esto fue algo que, sorprendentemente, desató la ira de la pequeña Noodle, que iba de su mano toda la fiesta, portando unos singulares audífonos rosas, con la tradicional ropa que 2D había comparado y nunca usado.

\- **El ruido de alta frecuencia dañará tus oídos. Russel y Murdoc también tienen unos.**

Ambos no lo usaron, eran ridículos, pero por respeto (al menos Russel) no hubo un problema por aceptar el instrumento de cuidado.

Volviendo al tema, la pequeña no dudó un segundo al oír las palabras mas macabras de su existencia.

\- ¡Que linda! ¡¿Es tu hermanita?!

_... ¡¿Es tu hermanita?!_

_... __**"Hermanita"**_

Mordida. Las mujeres jamás volvieron a aproximarse tras la mordida en la mano que Noodle le regaló a la cerda que le dijo eso antes. 2D solo procuró que sus dientes estuvieran desinfectados y limpios, además de intentar saber por qué hizo eso.

La intensidad de la fiesta pasó a gravedad cuando todo terminó en una agresiva pelea de comida. Uno casi terminó muerto al chocar accidentalmente a la nipona. El ver el raspón en su mejilla que no solo desató la ira de 2D, sinó que casi terminaba en recuperar su trabajo por unos minutos, ambos decidieron mantener distancia segura.

\- ¡Hola, mi enorme amigo! ¡¿Me alcanzarías ese pastel?! ¡Quiero tirárselo a ese idiota de tu amigo verde!

El mencionado miró al sujeto de sonrisa simpatica y luego a la pequeña.

\- **Noodle****, ¿Qué se dice ante la agresividad hacia Murdoc?**

\- 顔をあげる, お願いします!

\- **Excelente, ******Shitsuryō******.**** La pequeña le pide que le de en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas.**

\- ¡Dalo por hecho! Damon. Damon Albarn, vocalista de Blur.

\- **2D, vocalista de Gorillaz. ****Ella es ****Noodle****, guitarrista...**

La pequeña alzó la mano tímidamente, sin separarse del demonio.

\- **El**** del fondo, Russel, baterista. Y el idiota del cartón gigante, Murdoc, bajista y líder.**

\- Ya veo... Quisiera que habláramos en otra parte. Pero antes...

Lanzamiento. El castaño le dió un impacto terrible en el rostro al bajista, que sacudió su cabeza en contracción tras el impacto.

\- Perfecto. ¿Algún lugar a recomendar?

Si. Sin mucha tardanza, el vocalista de Blur, Damon Albarn, se hizo un valioso amigo de 2D y Noodle. Su conocimiento de la buena música, su ambición y amplía competitividad lo hacían el hombre perfecto para favorecer a la banda. Ayudaba como productor, era como un padre para todos, brindándole conocimiento al resto de como criarla, además de ser un amplio salvador de las estafas hacia el grupo.

De las chicas que se aproximaron a 2D, una tal Rachel Stevens (perra relevante, para Noodle) insistió con valor. Noodle envidiaba la buena vibra que tenían al hablar de música. Sin embargo, no duró mucho al, una noche, aparecer en la Winnebago completamente destrozada, sexualmente hablando, por Murdoc. 2D la echó de la casa al instante al descubrir que fue mutuo. Jamás se lo había visto tan frío como en aquel día. Ignoró a Noodle por una hora, y eso era decir mucho.

Miho Hatori, una aparente mujer asiática apareció un día con la intención de hablar con 2D. Noodle casi la devasta a mordiscos y patadas, hasta lograr descubrir que era amiga de Damon. Por los pelos.

Las cosas fueron geniales entre ambas, puesto que eran grandes amigas que hablaban el mismo idioma. Era simplemente perfecto para la menor. 2D envidiaba no ser mujer en esos casos.

Los esfuerzos de Miho por enseñarle inglés a la pequeña daban frutos, e incluso obligó al palo de dos metros y la bola negra a enseñarle. A la larga, ya hablaba muchas palabras del inglés con algo de fluidez.

Repentinamente, la voz de Noodle circuló en una práctica vocal de 2D. Él logró que ella explotara esa fuente, dando el logro en "Re-Dash", primera canción del álbum.

\- **Buen trabajo, ******Shitsuryō******. Fue excelente.**** Espero ver esa voluntad y voz en alguna que otra canción.**

Incluso con aquella frialdad, Miho y Russel sabían el gran aprecio que le tenía a la pequeña. Su sonrisa eran tan encantadora que le otorgaría un dolor en el pecho a cualquiera.

\- **"Ataque de cachorro de masa tierna"**** (Koinu no kōgeki no Shitsuryō)**

Exactamente. 2D le había puesto nombre a la cara que Noodle usaba para intentar cualquier para llamar la atención de cualquiera, era efectiva incluso con Murdoc.

Mas pronto que tarde, la elaboración de las canciones y el ya esperado álbum estaba llegando a un puerto inicial. El porvenir de la banda iba por buen camino... Los ríos del éxito estaban muy cerca de ser conocidos.


	6. VI - Re-Hash

**Guest:** Hi Guest. Thanks for your review. I thought this story would be forgotten, but you appeared to relive it. I am very sorry that you are not in English, but I see that you have not had difficulty reading it. I'm glad you can enjoy it. Comment as long and expressive as you want. The reviews help me to continue working. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

* * *

\- **Tu cabello es ****muy**** largo, es peligroso****. Cualquier sujeto aprovechará de someterte con tu primer debilidad visible. Importante de recordar.**

Noodle miró intrigada al demonio, sosteniendo los enormes mechones que ya varios meses de crecimiento traían encima. Russel estaba preocupado por las tijeras y la máquina de cortar cabello que el vocalista portaba en sus manos.

\- _Entendido, __Toochi__. Cuida de mí~._

\- D, debes hacer algo con su voz, es aterradora cuando habla inglés. Además, ¿Por qué sigue diciendo mal tu nombre?

\- **Solo es un proceso de adaptación en el hechizo. No soy bueno manipulando la magia, y ve ahí el resultado. Aún no comprendo porque me llama ****así. ****Nood****z****, sígueme.**

\- _¡__Yey__! ¡__Toochi__ va a cuidar a Noodle!_

Sin dudar, la pequeña siguió al demonio dentro de su habitación. El demonio miró a Russel antes de cerrar.

\- **No la lastimaré, solo**** cortaré su cabello. Promesa.**

Extendió su brazo, dejando ver una mano cubierta de flamas negras. Russel suspiró al reconocer lo que hacía.

\- Cambio de promesa. Juega con ella mas seguido.

2D no tuvo tiempo para retirar la mano que la promesa se había sellado con un brutal apretón de manos del baterista.

...

Al final, el corte fue brutal y pésimo. La niña casi conoce la calvicie.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A LA NIÑA, D?!

\- **Me inspiré en tu cabeza. La solidez de tu calva es el simple reflejo de la seguridad.**

\- ¡No me quieras idolatrar ahora mismo para safar del problema, D! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?! ¡Una mujer debe tener cabello largo!

\- **La moral humana es la mera decadencia de los estereotipos. El mantener seguro a este engendro es mi prioridad principal a raíz de la orden de Murdoc Niccals, mi contratista y...**

\- Ya, ya... No sé para que te regaño, ella terminará aceptándolo de todos modos.

En efecto, la pequeña se acariciaba la cabeza que portaba leves filamentos de cabello por la imposibilidad de las tijeras para cortarlas.

\- _Toochi__ es el peluquero personal de Noodle~. ¡Toochi~! ¡Toochi~! ¡Juguemos~!_

Y sin pretexto alguno, él avanzó hacia la cama de ella y comenzó a lanzar puños lentos y suaves que ella defendía y devolvía con una brutalidad altamente calificada.

\- E-Esa no es manera de jugar con un niño, D.

\- **Ella debe estar lista para defenderse de cualquier amenaza, sin importar la fuerza, especie, raza o inteligencia de esta.. Ugh.**

Las dos paletas dentales de 2D volaron hasta la puerta del brutal puñetazo de la pequeña que no paraba de reír, saltar y aplaudir.

\- ... **Pero esto de ser la bolsa de boxeo se vuelve agotador.**

[ ... ]

El brutal zapatazo en la nuca lo despertó de sus recuerdos. Murdoc volvió a regañarlo por no oírlo hablar.

\- _¡Deja a Toochi en paz, Murdoc-san!_

Silencio. Murdoc veía a la calva enana, burlesco.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿La papa con esteroides te ayudará? ¿Qué harás, niñita? ¿Patea-? ¡COOOOO!

Murdoc cayó al suelo del terrible cabezazo que recibió directo a su entrepierna, que parecía haber tronado ante el singular golpe. 2D comenzó a aplaudir su colosal hazaña.

\- **La cabeza es una de las partes más frágiles del ser humano. El utilizar tu imaginación para atinar el lugar de impacto, siendo esta la mayor debilidad de un mortal, cómo golpear y cómo aprovechar su confianza en contra, fue impresionante. Magnífico.**

La pequeña se avergonzó y comenzó a inclinarse respetuosamente en respuesta. La atención del demonio ante las cosas menos apropiadas le daban el toque fraternal menos indicado... Pero si el mas apreciado por la pequeña.

Murdoc lanzó el marcador a Dios sabe donde y miró a 2D, adolorido.

\- ¡Lánza los malditos imanes al refrigerador!

Y así se hizo. A una velocidad magistral, el demonio comenzó a lanzar los imanes cual estrellas ninjas hacia el refrigerador.

Noodle, que había vuelto a la mesa a dibujar y pintar, notó como Russel comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, revisándola de si había sido lastimada.

\- El bosque es hermoso pequeña. ¿Qué es eso que está escondido en el árbol?

\- ¡Toochi~!

\- **A la órden.**

El lanzamiento fue tan errático que comenzó a rebotar por el comedor, incrustándose violentamente contra la cien derecha del demonio, derribándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Oh, D! ¡No enfrente de la niña! No mires, Noodle, D está ensuciando el suelo otra vez.

\- _¿Se decapitó?_

\- Un imán le golpeó la cien...

\- _¡Cool!_

\- ¡No es "cool"! ¡Dijiste lo mismo cuando Murdoc vomitó mientras bailaba en el caño del club de strippers al que te llevo pensado que eras un niño!

\- **Hay que admitir que se lucía.**

\- ¡Limpia el suelo, D!

Mientras Russel regañaba al demonio que trapeaba con un imán incrustado en el craneo, Noodle prestó atención al refrigerador y tomó 2 imanes, ubicándolos en el refrigerador. Curiosamente, ella formó "It's the money or stop"

\- M-Maldición. ¡Face-ache! ¡Arma una canción con eso! Voy a buscar un botiquín...

Con el resto de frases prácticamente armadas, 2D se dispuso a recrear un ritmo sentado en frente de la aburrida Noodle.

\- _Tooochiii~, juuugueeemooosss~_

\- **Luego. La órden de Murdoc es mi prioridad ahora.**

Ante esa respuesta, Noodle hinchó de aire sus mejillas y comenzó a golpearlas, produciendo una sinfonía. 2D, intrigado, comenzó a cantar a raíz de la melodía.

-** It's the money or stop, It's the money or stop, It's the money or stop...**

Éxito rítmico. 2D miró a la niña y le acarició la cabeza, siendo esta quien se retorció de felicidad y se dejó acariciar.

\- **Eres talentosa, niña. Sorprenderás al mundo por lo altamente irremplazable que eres.**

Y entonces, ocurrió...

\- **Canta conmigo.**

\- _¿Eh? Toochi, ¿De qué hablas?_

\- **Canta conmigo. Tu voz es perfecta.**

Pese a la vergüenza por los halagos del vocalista, el animo de Russel, las prácticas que tenía con Miho y con Damon, ella no quería cantar. Entonces Murdoc intervino.

\- ¡Mi excelente voz será la que aparezca entonces, niña tonta!

Si, ese incentivo fue perfecto. Al oír la destructiva e intolerable voz de canto de Murdoc, Noodle cedió.

\- _¡Paren este sufrimiento! ¡Está bien, cantaré! ¡__Toochi__ y yo compartiremos micrófono._

Instantáneamente detuvieron la emisión de cerdos chillando en agonía, para preparar la verdadera grabación. Todos inclusive aplaudieron su valiente accionar y rogaron porque no se volviera a repetir semejante agonía.

Con una pequeña niña sentada en una banqueta, sin su hechizo y con muchos meses de práctica tras el éxito del concierto, y "la muerte" con la espalda fracturada de la incomodidad a su lado, la grabación de la voz circuló tranquilamente. Curiosamente, la pequeña sonreía sonrojada y disfrutaba la canción a todo dar.

Russel, Damon y Miho eran el resplandor del orgullo, mientras que Murdoc se quejaba de que él tenía mejor voz.

Ahí, tras las felicitaciones y las ansias de seguir cantando junto a 2D, ella descubrió algo tan hermoso llamado "pasión". Y quizás... Sumado a otra cosa.

Eso, incluído con la destrucción de un amplificador bajo el agua, rayado de platillos, golpes a cajas de sonido andando y distintos gritos agónicos submarinos (Casi inaudibles, según Murdoc) complementaron los recuerdos de 2D ante la grabación del primer single del álbum.

Sin notarlo, el sentimiento del orgullo ante el exitoso avance musical de la pequeña, comenzó a palpitar en su interior. Ella lograría grandes cosas...

Eso era indudable.


	7. VII - 54

Otro recuerdo que 2D tenía de antes del éxito del concierto fue el desarrollo de la canción "5/4"

\- ¡Maldita mona china! ¡La guitarra está fuera de tiempo! ¡Esto no es un maldito chiste, lo has hecho 4 veces!

La pequeña le pateó la pierna, molesta por tantas ofensas que le dirigía, las cuales ya aprendía de él.

\- ¡PERRA MALNACIDA!

Entonces Murdoc alzó la mano, dispuesto a amenazar con golpearla. La pequeña se aterró, abrazando la guitarra como escudo.

2D, quien estaba algo lejos, notó como un fuego violento despertaba en su interior. Sus ojos pasaron a ser rojos, tanto que el destello salía de estos.

\- ¡¿Ahora entiendes tu lugar?! ¡Perfe-!

Flamas. Un enorme círculo de fuego negro con color violeta rodeó a la pequeña de manera rápida y violenta. El pánico mandó a Murdoc a caer lejos, espantado.

\- _**Tócala**_**_, Niccals, y te morirás de manera infame. Buscaré la manera de explicarle a Lucifer la manera de explicarle tu muerte, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado._**

Sus ojos rojos y la enorme guadaña cerca de su cuello eran cosas simplemente aterradoras. La amenaza era voraz, pero obviamente imposible de concretar.

\- M-Maldición... ¡Bien, pedófilo! Si lo hacía, ¡¿Tú que serías capaz de hacerme?! ¡¿EH?!

\- **_Hablo en serio,_** _**lagarto. **_**_Pruébame y te_** **_aplastaré_**_** de una manera brutal.**_

Russel solo se enfocaba en Noodle, intentando revisarla con temor a quemarse. Ella tocaba las flamas, sin dolor o quemadura, como si fuese algún tipo de visión óptica. Sin embargo, tras las palabras de defensa del valiente demonio, la pequeña escapó de la revisión y se aferró a la pierna de él, aun con el fuego rodeándola.

\- **Ahora no, Noodle. Estoy defendiéndote.**

No lo notaba, pero ella estaba feliz. Su dulce sonrisa, sonrojada, junto con el apretado abrazo que le daba a la pierna, eran algo de lo mas hermoso.

\- ¡Púdrete tú y esa niña! ¡Me cansé de esta mierda!

La letra fue elaborada por Murdoc (una letra grotesca si le preguntabas a Russel, quien agradecía de la inocencia de Noodle para no entenderla), siendo la voz de Noodle y 2D el factor de emoción en la canción.

Eso último fue en la actualidad. Gracias a Damon y sus clases de canto, 2D y Noodle elaboraron conjuntos de voz mas melódicas. Ambos lograron entonaciones magistrales, más allá del oído humano. Ambos estaban tan unidos, o así lo sentía la pequeña.

Descartando el hecho de que el efecto del bajo de Murdoc fue obtenido a base de patadas en el gabinete de altoparlante, el sonido era tan fluido que la guitarra en un ritmo 5/4 solo permitía que se le dieran méritos al ser bañada con el gustoso entornado del teclado de 2D.

Luego de una grabación mas, dejando a Noodle hacer lo que quería, las cosas terminaron bien. Murdoc terminó aceptando la canción. Era buena.

Noodle comenzaba a aferrarse a 2D mas seguido. Si bien Russel era como su padre, ya que había preparado su habitación en el segundo piso y se encargaba de arroparla y siempre estar para ella, dejando aliviado al demonio de vez en cuando, no podía hacer nada contra el aprecio que ella tenía sobre él. Él era, por lejos, quién podía agobiar sus penas emocionales. La felicidad y emoción la encontraba en el círculo de Russel y el resto de ayudantes la producción actual.

Después de todo, todo salió bien.

Con el baño cruel de la desesperación y la preocupación, 2D finalmente conoce la emoción mas fuerte y primitiva del ser humano. 2D conoció la "Ira". Algo que lo acompañaría constantemente en su vida.

[ ... ]

\- _Toochi~, Toochi~. Damon-san dice que debemos ir a la próxima grabación._

Y entonces, jalado por la pequeña mano, el gigante atravesó oscuros pasillos bajo el manto y protección emocional que la pequeña siempre le brindaba a su afligido corazón.

Ella era quien le hizo notar que lo tenía... Ya que hace unos días, eso había comenzado a latir.


End file.
